


You want me to do what?

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other, cute dorks being cute and being dorks, one sentence fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to do what?" Scott asks, frowning, and Kira finds herself gaping for words and waving her hands in the air aimlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want me to do what?

"You want me to do what?" Scott asks, frowning, and Kira finds herself gaping for words and waving her hands in the air aimlessly. All this time around Scott and Stiles isn’t making her absorb any of Scott’s calm demeanor, but rather adding Stiles’ restlessness to her own. It takes her a few seconds and a deep breath to be able to say "I don’t mean it literally! More like," she hesitates again, "like…"

"You want me to  _metaphorically_ steal a car?” Scott asks, and he’s smiling now. It’s obvious he wants to laugh, but he somehow manages not to sound condescending. Kira looks around the classroom, hoping to find something to distract herself from her anxiousness. Instead, she sees Stiles. He’s trying to  _subtly_  peek through the door’s glass, and gives her a thumbs up when Kira catches his eye. 

"It was Stiles idea!" Kira says, because it’s true, and because every bad idea is Stiles’ idea. "The metaphor, I mean. I was the one who taught him how to hotwire the jeep." Scott raises his eyebrows, Kira blushes. Stiles is still looking through the glass and it seems like he’s cursing his lack of supernatural hearing abilities. "Which I… learned for totally innocent purposes?" She tries, and Scott is probably regretting introducing Stiles and Kira to each other right now. 

The door clicks open, and Scott turns around to find Stiles with his hands in his pockets and obviously trying to decide if joining the conversation was a good idea at all. Kira gestures wildly behind Scott’s back, pretending to be hanging herself by the neck. Stiles shrugs and starts talking anyways. 

"The metaphor was something about how you’re not kissing Kira because you feel guilty about liking me," Stiles says, and Scott turns around again, looking at Kira with wide eyes and a slightly panicked expression. Kira smiles. "And you’re not kissing Stiles because you feel guilty about liking me," she picks up, because they’ve taken like  _three entire months_ to realize it and they’ve made it this far, they might as well say the whole thing. Scott gapes. 

"But Kira taught me how to steal cars? And we kinda kissed?" Stiles says, looking apologetic but not all that guilty. "So we thought," Kira says, and crosses her fingers behind her back. 

"You might want to learn to steal cars already," Stiles jokes. Kira decides Scott’s cutest look, out of all of his cute looks, might be absolute confusion. Definitely.

"The metaphor was that we should make out," Kira clarifies.


End file.
